We will determine and compare the multiple dose intrapulmonary pharmacokinetics and plasma concentrations of isoniazid, rifampin, and pyrazinamide in HIV-infected and uninfected patients who are being treated for pulmonary tuberculosis. The GCRC is critical to this study. Patients will undergo bronchoscopy and bronchoalveolar lavage, blood draws, and serial observations.